Sweet Luck
by Supix
Summary: Aiyanna Sango is a girl who just can't seem to pay attention to anything that doesn't involve pastries. Just below average girl height, she is always being made fun of by her friend and on one day she accidentally bumps into Murasakibara. Can a small shy girl, and tall fearful boy form any type of bond? Seems impossible, right?
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Meeting

She had no clue what time it was. All she knew was that the Student Council President was standing in front of her glaring.

"Ai-chan...How many times have I told you? Pay attention!"

She stared at him absent mindedly.

"But Hachi-chan…I was sleepy…." She looked down, giving a sad expression.

"There is a test coming up. Have you at least studied?"

She stayed silent for a moment before slowly looking up at him, a slight smile on her face. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you study for it after you finish with your job today."

"Yay! Thanks Hachi-chan!" She smiled brightly.

The young man scratched his head like crazy. He didn't know what to do anymore. She always ends up falling asleep in class. If it wasn't for him, who knows what she would do.

The bell rang. It was time to go home.

"Ah! I have to go! See ya tonight Hachi-chan!"

She darted out of the classroom. But after a few steps outside she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. As she look up she saw a tall young man with purple hair. Atsushi Murasakibara.

"Ah…" he slightly turned around. Enough to see her "Seems like something hit me." He looked down at her with uninterested eyes.

She slowly smiles up at him, "I-I'm Sorry….Murasakibara-san." She is never good when it comes to talking to others.

She slowly stands up and looks at him. No matter what, he is still taller than her, adding to her fear. He turns around and resumes walking as he stuffs his mouth with chips. As he walked off he muttered something that was not gone unheard by her.

_How puny._

Her cheeks flash red. She couldn't believe how rude he was, though she did bump into him to begin with. As she dismissed the whole moment, she dashes off again. She didn't want to be late to her work.

* * *

It wasn't that easy being the only girl at her job and surrounded by handsome men, but even so, she loved her job. In a way, she didn't mind as long as she could do what she loved best, baking cakes. And sometimes cookies too. Of course, she also knew had to make special coffee and tea blends. After all, you need to know how to make them if you work at a café. But what she likes best about her job, is being able to leave her work with some left over pastries.

She smiles as she thinks of all the good pastries she will be able to make when she works today. It is lunch and she happily eats a mini chocolate cake, one of the leftovers from yesterday.

"Ah"

All of a sudden she hears a familiar voice. After all, he is in the same class as her.

"I'm all out…" Murasakibara looks into his backpack in hopes to find some snacks, but finds none.

"Well, knowing you, you were eating doing class. No wonder you have nothing left. You shouldn't be eating during class in the first place you know." His friend Himuro Tatsuya who had come to visit started scolding him.

Murasakibara, who was sitting three desks diagonally from her, suddenly turns and looks at her. She is startled as their eyes meet and swiftly looks down at her cake.

All of a sudden you can hear the squeaking sound of a chair as someone stands and heads her way.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" She slowly looks up to find Murasakibara towering over her.

"What's your name?"

"S-Sango….Aiyanna Sango."

"Your cake." He looks down at her desk.

"My cake?" She suddenly realizes that he means her second cake that she had bought with her just in case one wasn't enough. "Oh….do you want it?"

He nodded. She stared at him. She didn't know what to do, but she decides there is no harm in actually giving it to him. After all, she did bump into him yesterday. It would be like an apology gift.

She gave him the cake, which he immediately starts eating as he returns to his seat. She still couldn't believe what had happened. She sighs as she tries to get a hold of herself and immediately dismisses everything. The bell rang and it was time for class to start again.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Supixxx here! So, this is my first shot at writing a fanfic. I know it's not that best, but hey, practice makes perfect, right? So hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to comment. Good or bad, it will help me in writing future chapters, so please don't hesitate. Once again this is my first try, so any advice is welcome. **

** Supixxx logging off! |**


	2. Chapter 2

Unsweet Luck

Hachiro Hasaki. Student Council President. No matter where he looked, trouble always appeared; But the most troublesome of all where both in his class. Didn't help that one of them was his childhood friend.

Aiyanna Sango. It's a miracle every time she manages to pass class without falling asleep or daydreaming. The only time she ever concentrates is at work, when making cakes. Other than that she is as clumsy as anyone can be. Or more like lazy.

And then there was him. Atsushi Murasakibara. He wasn't as bad as Sango, but he too had his share of troubles. Sometimes instead of paying attention, you can see him eating snacks. You can't even tell what he thinks, always with that uninterested look on his face. No matter how many times he tells him not to eat in class, he seems to not listen and continues anyway.

But all that was going to change starting today. He's making sure of that. As he stood in front of the class he surveyed everyone. They were all paying attention…..well all of them except for two people. Sango was dozing off again and Murasakibara was rummaging through his backpack looking for snacks….as usual.

He cleared his throat and began.

"I, as the Student Council president, am in charge of making sure all of you behave. Most of you have headed my warning, but others seem to not understand or simply don't think highly of me it seems."

The room became tense and no one dared to talk. He was usually friendly, but they knew when it came to acting like a true President, he was a monster.

"And that is why!" he resumed, "From now on until you learn your lesson, Aiyanna Sango and Atsushi Murasakibara will be in charge of cleaning the classroom after school, everyday!"

Everyone turned to look at the two culprits. Murasakibara lazily looked up. Sango stared at the president. After a few seconds, it all sank in.

"_What?!"_

* * *

It was after school. Sango had her head on her desk. She couldn't believe it! She had to do cleaning duty every day after school! And that's not all, she had to do it with Murasakibara! Of all people him! Didn't help that she bumped into him before.

"Curse you Hachi-chan! I thought you were my friend!" She cried within. After all, it kind of was her fault.

After she heard no more noise she lifted her head. The room was empty. And there was no sign of Murasakibara.

"Did…..did he ditch?!" She stood up rapidly. "It can't be true…..right?"

She knew that he had after school practice. After all, he was in the basketball club. But she too had somewhere to be afterwards! It was unfair of him to skip!

After resigning herself, she started to clean up. After a few moments she heard the door open.

"I know it's you Hachi-chan." She didn't even bother to look. "How could you! You know I have a job. I wanted to try out that new design for my cake you know…..you meanie! I won't forgive you!" She cried.

"Who's Hachi-chan?"

She froze. That wasn't Hachi-chan's voice. She slowly turned around to see an expressionless Murasakibara, with a bag of chips.

"Mu-Murasakibara-san, what are you doing here?"

He stared at her. "After school cleaning." He replied as if it wasn't already obvious.

"But…I thought you had already left."

"I needed more snacks."

He stared back at her. She didn't know if she was relieved or not. But at least it was better than one. And they could finish faster.

"Um…if you don't mind, you can clean the board."

He seemed to not listen as he ate his chips. But after he finished, he walked over to the board and started to erase the words on there. She stared for a few seconds and sighed. There was no use fighting it after all. She resumed her cleaning.

* * *

A week had passed since they were left in charge of cleaning the classroom. But their behavior didn't seem to change at all. It was after school again. Sango had gotten used to Murasakibara leaving and then returning with some snacks all the time. As she waited for him to return, she came to a conclusion. Since they both were in charge of cleaning duty, and by the looks of it that wasn't going to change for a while, so they should at least become friends. She had no clue how she was going to do it. After all, the past week she was too scared to talk to him. He was very tall compared to her.

Suddenly she heard the door slide open. Standing there as always was Murasakibara. She looked at him as he entered. It was now or never.

"Um…Murasakibara-san" The boy took a slight look at her and then continued to eat his chips. "Murasakibara-san…..I was wondering, since we are basically in charge of cleaning duty, and it looks like it'll be a while before that changes….I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?" She smiled hopefully at him. Hoping he wouldn't turn her completely down.

The boy seemed to be contemplating something while he ate his chips.

"Murasakibara-san?"

"Cake."

"Huh?"

"Cake….you said you were working on a design for a cake."

She suddenly remembered the first day they had cleaning duty. She had mistaken him for Hachiro.

"That's right, I was. It's part of my job. I work at a café."

He seemed to be going over the new found information. "Café….."

"If you want, you can come and take a look after school."

He thought for a while and eventually nodded. She smiled.

"Ok, but I am going to be working during that time ok?" he nodded. And with a new found motivation, they hurried to finish their task at hand.

* * *

**Hello there! Supixxx here. So, here is Chapter two. I promise, it'll get better later on. So, writing a story based on Murasakibara is a little hard for me. Specially since he really cares only for sweets. But even so, i hope you enjoy. and please do rate and comment. I wanna know if my stories are good or need improvement. Anything welcomed! **

**Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoyed.**

**Supixxx logging off!**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang, signaling that a costumer had just arrived. Two men looked up with a smile ready to greet the new arrival. But they stopped once they realized who it was. Standing in the front was a young girl, no more than 15. Short brown hair that fell to her shoulders. And hazel eyes. Standing behind her was a purple haired giant.

"Hey Ryo-chan, Da-chan! Sorry I'm a little late. I'm still in charge of cleaning after school."

The boys didn't know what to say. They both stared at the guy behind her. Aiyanna seemed to realize what was happening.

"Oh! This is Murasakibara-San! He's a classmate of mine that is also in charge of cleaning. He decided to tag along."

The two men looked at each other before turning back and smiling.

"Of course! No need to worry at all Ai-chan! Any friend of yours is welcome here any time!"

"Thanks." Aiyanna turned to look at Murasakibara, "This is Ryo Shou," She motioned to the short black haired man with equal black eyes, "And this is Darwin Deon. He is from America." She motioned to the man with short blond hair tied back in a half pony tail and green eyes. "They are both third years."

"Hello!" Darwin extended his hand out but then put it back down after Murasakibara just stared at it.

"I don't like him." Ryo was not at all happy.

"Ryo! That is no way to treat a customer!"

"I don't like him! Ok!"

"He is Ai-chan's friend!"

"Classmate! She said classmate! Plus what kind of person refuses a handshake!"

"Ryo-chan…"Aiyanna looked up at Ryo, "please don't be like that. He's a nice person I promise…"

Ryo turn a slight red as Aiyanna stared at him. He looked at Murasakibara for a while. Murasakibara just stared back.

"Fine! Let him stay if he wants! What do I care!" He then turned and walked into the back room.

Darwin turn to Murasakibara.

"Don't you worry about him! He's just grumpy, that's all."

Murasakibara was looking at the floor. He looked like he was trying to say something but was unsure of how to say it.

"Murasakibara-san?" Aiyanna Glanced up at him worry. "What's wrong?"

"Cake..."

"What?"

"I want some cake." He looked up at the counter where there was a spread of mini cakes and one big one as well as cookies.

"Oh of course!" Darwin smiled at him. "Just sit down and I'll get you some, ok!"

Murasakibara nodded and then headed to an empty table. Aiyanna sighed.

"Well, I'll go get ready. Got to work on some new cupcakes."

Darwin nodded at her as she disappeared into the back room as well.

* * *

They day ended rather quickly. She managed to finish her cupcakes for the next day. Apparently, Murasakibara ended up eating half of the treats they had made that day. Ryo still didn't like him. He refused to talk to him all day. Aiyanna tried all she could to get Ryo to be nicer to Murasakibara, but failed.

After she was done cleaning up, she headed out to the front. Murasakibara was nowhere in sight.

"Huh…Where is Murasakibara-san?"

"He left about an hour ago. Something about having no more money. Either that or Ryo managed to scare him away with his glares."

"Why is he like that?"

"Don't know. But no worries Ai-chan! I'm sure he'll come around soon. Just give him some time to know him."

Aiyanna Sighed. She had no clue how she was going to deal with this. But Darwin was right. She already had enough to worry about. Hopefully with time, Ryo would change.

"Thanks Da-chan! Well, I better get going. I have a test tomorrow. And if I don't pass it…..well….god knows what Hachi-chan will do to me. I need to study."

"Haha! So Ha-kun is still trying to get you to pass huh?"

"He never stops."

"He is just trying to help you Ai-chan."

"Ya, I know. Well, goodbye!"

"Bye!"

And with that Aiyanna retired for the day. She had a lot of studying to do. And hopefully this time she would not fall asleep.

* * *

She did it. She passed. She blinked and looked at her score again. It was still there. 60 out of 100. Not the best, but enough to pass. She felt like she was in heaven. She wanted to show it to Hachiro, but it was lunch. And being the Student council President, he had a lot to do. So he was not around at the time. She would have to wait until after class. She neatly put her paper away.

It was a nice day outside. She decided to eat outside instead of inside today. She grabbed her lunch and headed out.

Aiyanna didn't have a lot of friends…..ok. Hachiro, Ryo and Darwin were her only friends. No female friends. But she didn't mind. She was happy with her friends. Ryo and Darwin always treated her like a sister. And if she managed to not sleep in class and pass her tests, Hachiro treated her fairly as well. Plus, she still had after school cleaning with Murasakibara. Though he didn't talk much. Well, he didn't talk at all. He was always eating. But that didn't matter. She was still happy. Plus she was shy, so that didn't help either.

There was this Cherry Blossom tree behind the school with a nicely located bench underneath. It was rare for someone to visit the place, thus it was Aiyanna's favorite place. But she was not ready for what she saw once she was there.

Murasakibara was fast asleep on the bench. He was holding an empty bag of chips as he slept. Aiyanna just stared. She walked up to him.

"Murasakibara-san…" Aiyana whispered silently. She wasn't sure if she should wake him up or not.

All of a sudden there was footsteps accompanied by a sigh.

"So he was here all the time."

Aiyanna turned around with a scream. Standing there was Tatsuya Himuro. He looked surprised to see her there.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I was just looking for him." He said as he pointed to Murasakibara.

"It's ok. No need to worry. I just wasn't expecting to see you here….uh.."

"Himuro. Tatsuya Himuro."

"Nice to meet you Himuro-san. I'm Sango. Aiyanna Sango." She took a slight bow.

"Hm… Sango-san, May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Well, I had come here to eat, but when I got here, he was already here."

"I see. Well, I better wake him up. The Student Council President is looking for him."

"Hachi-chan?"

"Yes do you know him?"

"Well, he's my friend since childhood…"

"I see, well better wake him up."

It was a funny sight watching Himuro wake Murasakibara up. He had to push him a few times in order to get a reaction from him. Even then, he just mumbled and continued to sleep. He didn't fully wake up until Aiyanna opened her lunch and took a piece of cake out. Murasakibara immediately woke up and stared at her, or more like at the cake. So she gave it to him. He wouldn't move until she had after all. And with one more wave, Himuro took Murasakibara away.

Aiyanna sighed. That was her only piece of cake. She finished the rest of her lunch before returning to class.

* * *

**Hello! Supixxx here! so...it's been a whole year...I'M SO SORRY! I don't know. i just had lost my motivation...and was lazy. But after i saw that my story had some followers, i realized it would be rude not to continue. So here we are. With some new found motivation! I'm sorry to all of you who actually liked my story and had to wait a whole year for an update. I apologize. I hope you can forgive me. *sigh* well, i hope you enjoy the third chapter. Please review. I don't have a lot of confidence in my writing, so feedback is very much accepted.**

**Supixxx signing out |**


	4. Chapter 4

Aiyanna was alone. It was after school and Murasakibara was nowhere to be seen. Aiyanna waited and waited. After an hour she concluded that he wouldn't be coming and started to clean up herself. It felt strange cleaning up by herself, after spending her after school hours with the tall giant everyday cleaning up. They spent so much time together that she had almost forgotten that he played basketball. It seemed weird to her though. Someone who was always hungry and tired was on her school's basketball team. Another hour had passed as Aiyanna finished her cleaning duties. She was so into finishing that she didn't even hear the classroom door sliding open. So when she heard someone calling her, she automatically shrieked and tripped as she tried to turn. The intruder laughed and moved to help her up.

"As clumsy as always I see." Hachiro smiled as he helped her steady herself once more. "You should be more careful you know."

"I wouldn't have tripped if you wouldn't have startled me." A small glare was sent his way.

"Not my fault you didn't notice me enter. By the way, why are you still here? Cleaning duty should have ended long ago."

"I was waiting for Murasakibara-san, but he never came."

"Ah, yes. The basketball club are training for the inter high if I'm not wrong. Since he had cleaning duty he couldn't go to practice. His coach was not happy. She sure can yell. So he had to go practice today. Sorry, I should have told you sooner."

"I see. Well, you can't help stuff like that Hachi-chan. He has responsibilities after all."

"True. But I've got good news for you! I was going to tell you tomorrow, but you're here now."

"Good news?"

"You are free of cleaning duty for one whole week starting Monday!"

"Really?! No joke?!"

"No joke. You are free for a whole week only. After the week has passed, you are to resume your cleaning duties, got it?"

"Yes! Oh Hachi-chan! You're the best!"

Aiyanna couldn't help but hug Hachiro. No cleaning for a whole week! She could focus on her job! She had been arriving late a lot due to her after school duties. But she didn't have to worry about that any more. She was free! Free! Though only for a week, but that didn't matter to her. A week was a week. But, she wondered why. It wasn't like Hachiro to be merciful, even if they were childhood friends.

"Just out of curiosity, not that I don't want the break, cause I do…..but…why?"

"Have you forgotten? You scared 60 out of 100 on your last test. Still low, but it's the best you have ever done. So I decided to give you a week."

"How did you know?! I haven't shown you yet!"

"I'm the student council president. I know everything."

Aiyanna couldn't argue with that. If there was something she knew about Hachiro, it was that he can find out anything he wants. It was a skill of his, even when he was younger. He was very skilled. After all, he is student council president. He had many skills. He was good at being organized. He was also on very friendly terms with the teachers and staff at the school, thus it was rare if one of his ideas was denied. But the one thing she liked best about him was the way he played the violin. It was something only people very close to him knew. It was also the way they met. You could say she had fallen in love with his violin playing. But Hachiro also had the weird habit of always knowing what she was up to. She could never hide something from him. Sometimes it irritated her, but she knew he did it because he cared.

"Anyway, don't you have work tonight?"

"No, today is my day of."

"I see, then how about I walk you home?"

"You don't have to! Aren't you busy?"

"I just finished our last meeting of the day. Plus we can stop by a convenience store and buy some snacks."

"Ok! Let's go then!"

Hachiro smiled as he gathered her belongings. The both exited the building, chattering about how their day went and leaving behind their worries for the day.

* * *

**Hello there! So here is Chapter 4 of Sweet Luck. Sorry it is very short. I originally wanted to write more, but I decided not to. I wanted to show a bit more of Aiyanna and Hachiro's friendship. And I felt that if I would to add more, that it would somehow ruin what I wrote. So forgive me for the shortness. But do not worry. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon. Hopefully tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review~**

**Supixxx signing out|**


	5. Chapter 5

Weather can truly be bipolar. It was sunny with no clouds out, yet it was pouring. Everyone was scattering around outside trying to find cover from the undecidable weather. In the mist of all the running, two people walked into a shop, shielding themselves from the rain.

As they looked around they realized they were in a pastry shop. There was a young brown haired girl tending the register as two men walked around taking orders and serving customers. Slowly they made their way to the register. Since they were already here, they might as well try some pastries.

The girl greeted them, welcoming them with a big smile. The blue haired boy smiled at her and the tall red haired man behind him mumbled as he looked at all the pastries that were on display. The young girl escorted them to a table. She smiled one more time as she walked away to get them both some warm tea. The two young men sat in silence for a while, looking out the window. It seemed like it would be raining for a while.

* * *

It was Sunday. And what better way to spend your time than to do what you love. Thus as Aiyanna tended the register and served costumers on her day off from school, she did not mind at all. Being surrounded by people who love to eat those wonderful pastries that she and her fellow co-workers worked so hard on making made her smile.

Aiyanna was amused as she watched people running around outside trying to find cover from the rain. Some even walking into their shop. She felt a little intimidated when she saw two boys that looked to be her age walk in. One with light blue hair and the other with different shades of red and taller than the blue haired boy. The red head looked as if he wasn't too happy to be there. But nonetheless she greeted them properly and even showed them to a table. Leaving a small menu as she went back to fetch some tea for them to warm up.

As she returned with two cups of tea she saw that the taller boy was a bit scared yet mad at the same time. She was confused but as she set their tea down, she realized the problem. The red haired boy was probably not too fond of dogs. And in the blue haired boy's bag, there stood a very happy puppy looking around in amazement. The red haired boy refused to look at him. There was no policy against having pets in the shop, so she let it go. Plus she found it a bit amusing to watch. After all, the tall red head could just stand up and leave if it really bothered him. But he just stayed and sulked like a child.

_They must be good friends._

"So, may I take your order?"

* * *

It was rather dark when Aiyanna finally finished working. She would usually finish her shift before dark, but this time there was a lot of work that had to be done. But it was fairly safe where she lived. It was rare to hear about a crime.

She looked down at the package she was carrying. They had some pastries left and Aiyanna decided to safe some for Murasakibara. She just hoped it wouldn't be too weird when she handed it to him the next day. She was very certain he would accept, after all Murasakibara wasn't one to turn down sweets.

_It's been a while since I've seen him. I wonder how his training is going. Since they are competing, he must be training hard. I hope these mini cakes helps ease the stress. _

As she turned the corner, she came face to face with a tall male. She would have fallen, but luckily, a short boy helped steady her.

"I'm sorry miss." He looked apologetically at her. Then he turned to his partner. "Kagami-kun, apologize now."

His friend mumbled and seemed to stutter, but finally managed to apologize. "I'm sorry…..desu..."

Aiyanna was still stunned from almost falling. But she managed to get herself together and smiled. She couldn't help but laugh a bit at the tall boy's attempt at being polite.

"No need to worry. I was a bit at fault for not watching were I was going."

"It's okay, we were distracted as well."

As the young blue haired boy smiled Aiyanna realized that she knew him, but she could not remember from where. She shrugged it off, it was probably not that important anyway. She bid them farewell and continued on her way back home. It had been a long day, and Aiyanna was ready to retire for the day.

* * *

Aiyanna was taking notes. Instead of sleeping she was taking notes. She knew people were giving her weird looks but she didn't care. Her grades weren't so great. She decided it was time to step up her game. There were still some stuff she did not understand, but she could just ask Hachiro later.

Before she knew it, it was lunch. She stretched in her seat, yawning. She looked around but saw no purple giant around at all.

_Oh…where did he go? I was hoping I could give him some cake…maybe he's with his friend…what was his name again? T-Tetsuya? No that sounds wrong…Tatsu?...how bad can I be at remembering?! Oh well, I'll just go look for him._

She grabbed her lunch as she stood, but just as she was heading out she bumped into none other than Hachiro.

"Ai-chan! I found you!" without another word, he grabbed her arm and dashed off. Where he was taken her was unknown and Aiyanna didn't know if she should be afraid or not.

After what seemed like forever, Hachiro stopped in front of a door with a sign that read _Student Council Office. _Aiyanna was terrified. She was certain she hadn't done anything wrong, she even managed to pass her last test…barely, but she passed!

"Hachi….chan….what are we doing here?"

"I need your help!"

"My help?"

"Yes! Since I gave you a whole week off from after school cleaning, I want you to help me out in organizing a party!"

"…a…party? For what?"

"The last Student council president is coming to visit, and I want to hold a celebration for him. Since you work in a pastry shop, I was hoping you could help me make some pastries for the celebration."

Hachiro was looking at her with one of his charming smiles that no teacher could ever resist. He was basically begging her. Aiyanna did like making pastries, but was she ready to take on the responsibility of creating pastries for a party? Sure she could ask her co-workers for help, but they were also busy with their own things. But it was her best friend who was asking her for a favor, and she couldn't let him down. So with a sigh, she ended up agreeing.

"Fine, I'll do it, just because you are a great fried. Got it?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Hachiro was jumping with joy…well almost. And Aiyanna couldn't help but smile.

_He is such a child. _

After they agreed to meet after school the next day, Aiyanna returned to her class. She didn't get the chance of seeing Murasakibara at all, and lunch was almost over.

_Well, I could always find him after school._

As she entered her classroom she was drawn in by the mop of purple spread on a table. There he was, sleeping peacefully. She smiled and opened her lunch up. Placing a piece of cake on his desk before she turned and returned to her own. She could just imagine the look on his face when he'd wake up to the small treat on his desk. Unknowingly her cheeks were dusted a slight pink for the rest of class time.

* * *

**So, here we are again. I wasn't able to update the day i had planned last time. I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for it. But here it is now, a few days later! Chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who liked and Favorited my story! I never expected to get so many favs and followers at all. Especially since it was only 4 chapters and i'm not that good at writing. So thank you all!**

**Supixxx signing off|**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was setting by the time Aiyanna was done talking to Hachiro. Preparations had been planned and everything needed was thought out. Aiyanna was just hoping she could pull it all off and not disappoint.

The school was mostly empty except for teachers who had decided to stay and students involved in clubs. The halls were deserted for most of the kids that stayed were outside. But as she was heading out a weird noise caught her attention. Screaming and squeaking. She took a turn down a different hallway she had never been before. As she got closer to the sound she realized it was the gym and that without doubt it was being occupied by a sport club. A Basketball sport club.

_Should I go in? But what if they are busy and I end up disrupting them? But Murasakibara is surely in there and I haven't seen spoken to him all day…why am I even that eager to speak to him?! It's not as if I have something to tell him. So then why?_

A tap was all that was needed to disrupt her inner frustration sending her into a screaming frenzy. The culprit was a first year who was now covering his ears as he tried to calm her down. Aiyanna was red. She could not take the embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!"

And with that she ran off. Leaving a poor confused first year with the burden of explaining to the team members that were appearing from inside wondering what the screaming was about. As he tried to explain what happened, a short black hair member noticed a small object that was left behind. Picking it up, he decided to keep it a secret. For now.

* * *

She could not believe herself! How stupid could she be?! She didn't just cause a commotion, she ran away as well!

"I'm such an idiot!"

_I just hope that kid doesn't know me or anything like that._

Today was Aiyanna's day off. Thus instead of make pastries and distracting herself from her shameful display, she was stuck remembering how she screamed and ran away without a second thought like a coward. She had never been this embarrassed since the last time when she accidently walked in to Hachiro changing. Sure they were close, but it was still something that took her a lot to get over. She truly was an idiot and scared cat. Though she does have her days when nothing can scare her and everything goes well. But then the days where anything can make her jump up in fear or trip like an idiot truly remind her of how stupid and pathetic she truly could be. It didn't help that Hachiro would always comment on her fails. Though he soon learned it was better to keep quiet instead of having her almost up in tears.

_How pathetic could you be! What if that guy recognizes you!? What if….what if Murasakibara-san saw me...ENOUGH!_

Aiyanna had two options, wallow in self-pity and despair, or get up and be useful. And honestly, she didn't want to think about her little accident any longer. So with a new found resolution, she started brainstorming on designs for cupcakes and cakes.

* * *

**Hello there! It has been a while but here is chapter 6. Thanks to all of the people who followed my story. It truly makes me happy to see someone had decided to try my story and liked it enough to follow. Thank you all and please don't forget to review. If there is anything I could improve on, please let me know.**

**Supix signing off|**


	7. Chapter 7

The students were coming and going while getting ready for class. Chatting with their friends before the warning bell rings signaling there need to leave. Aiyanna ignores everyone as she is busy finishing some last minute sketches. While trying to finish her sketches last night, she had remembered she had homework. Throwing everything else aside, she hurriedly started her work. She didn't finish until one in the morning.

With a yawn, she managed to finish her sketches just as the warning bell rang. Students scrambled back and forth making sure they were in their seats before class started. Just as the final bell was about to ring, Murasakibara strolled in the door. He scanned the room lazily before taking his seat and resting his head in between his arms. Aiyanna couldn't help but stare at him. Before she could turn away, Murasakibara lifted his head up and meet her stare. Startled and with a slight blush, she quickly turned forward just as the teacher entered the classroom.

* * *

With a sigh, Aiyanna let her head drop on her desk. She hated math with a passion. She was never one for lectures to begin with. She could be using her time to do better things. Like plan out the student council party.

With little resolve, and a growling stomach, Aiyanna decided to make her way to the cafeteria for break. After getting a small and simple meal, she made her way out into the court yard. Finding her usual spot under the cherry blossom, Aiyanna resumed her inner complaining of lectures.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching. Slowly turning her head behind her, she notices Murasakibara's friend approach. Shocked, she put down her food. As he noticed her gaze, he put up his hand to wave at her as he smiled.

"Hello Sango-san. How is your day going?

"Oh...um…okay I guess." She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Was there something you needed Himuro-san?"

"Oh yeah! I was just passing by and saw you here, so I passed by to say hi. I was also wondering if you wanted to come to our club practice after school today?"

"Today after school?...Hm…I guess I could, but only for a while. I have work today."

"Work? Oh that's right! You work at a pastry shop don't you?"

"Huh?! How did you know?"

"Murasakibara told me."

"Murasakibara-san?...I see"

"Well, I got to get going! See you after school!" With one last wave he was gone.

_That was weird…After school huh? Wait! The kid from yesterday! He'll be there! I can't go! He'll recognize me! Maybe I can just skip and say I forgot or that I couldn't find the gym. Yeah! That'll work!_

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Aiyanna sighed once more before picking her stuff up and heading back to class.

_I just hope it all turns out fine._

* * *

Things were not fine. As soon as the school bell rang, signally that school was over, she gathered her stuff and made her way out towards the lockers. But just as she was about to leave she was stopped by none other than Tatsuya.

"Sango-san, what are you doing here? Aren't you going to visit?"

"Oh…actually I tried to find the gym but couldn't. I ended up getting lost. Sorry…heh…" _Just smile Aiyanna…just smile!_

"I'm on my way there, I can escort you there."

"Is that so…well I actually don't want to be a burden and distract you all…you know…"

"Sango-san, you are not a burden. No need to worry! Come on, I'll show you the way." With that he turned and started to walk towards what Aiyanna presumed was the gym.

_Great, so much for trying to escape. Damn him and that smile of his!_

With no other choice, Aiyanna found herself following Tatsuya towards what would likely be her own downfall.

_Well, here is to hoping he is sick and absent today._

* * *

Everyone stopped what they were doing the moment Tatsuya walked in through the door. The reason being the girl that was trying to hide behind him. Whispers started up rapidly. Most about who the girl could possibly be. Murasakibara who was standing by the hoop turned towards the commotion, making eye contact with Aiyanna who was looking around. At the contact Aiyanna turned a slight scarlet as she tried to hide behind Tatsuya once more.

"Sango-san, why don't you go sit on the bleachers." He said while directing her with his finger.

"Um…ok…" Slowly and carefully she made her way towards the bleachers and sat on the top row.

Never once did Murasakibara stop looking at her.

Aiyanna searched the gym trying to find the boy that she had run into yesterday, luckily he seemed to be gone. Once again she spotted Murasakibara staring at her. She couldn't help but blush, and her heart that seemed to be going a hundred miles an hour didn't help either.

_Why is he staring at me!? Okay…calm down…deep breathes. Deep breathes. _She closed her eyes and opened them once more only to see him still staring. _Dammit! Stop staring at me! _Aiyanna was sure that she would soon be passing out.

* * *

After a while the commotion died down and everyone resumed what they were doing. Much to Aiyanna's relief, Murasakibara had stopped staring at her and had resumed his own activity as well. Which seemed to consist of only standing. Once in a while someone would try to make a basket but Murasakibara would just reach up and knock it away from the basket with ease.

Aiyanna was never much of a sport person. As she watched the players practice she couldn't help but feel amazed at how dedicated they were. Everyone seemed to be trying their best. Except for Murasakibara who had left his post and was now munching on some snacks.

After a while Tatsuya decided to join her. With a towel around his neck, he smiled and greeted her.

"Hey, having fun?"

"oh…I am! Everyone truly is amazing."

"Is that so? I'm glad you think that."

"Well, anyway, I should probably get going, I have to work after all"

"Oh, that's right. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Oh no! No need. Plus you still have practice. I'll be fine."

"Well, if you are sure about it. I'll guess I'll see you around then."

"Yes! And thanks for inviting me, I had fun! Bye!"

And with that Aiyanna left, of course, not before stealing one more glance onto the gym just to see _him _staring at her once more. Without another thought, she walked out. She truly needed some fresh air.

* * *

**So, ****I recently started a new story! It is a crossover of Kuroshitsuji and Pandora Hearts. So if you are a fan of Kuroshitsuji and Pandora Hearts, please give my new story a try. 'Ticking of a Heart'. Hopefully you will like it!**

**Anyways, hopefully you liked chapter 7 of sweet luck! And if you did please leave a review, it truly would be appreciated.**

**Well, goodbye!**

**Supix Signing off|**


	8. Chapter 8

Aiyanna stepped into the comfort of her work place. Seeing the pastries that she and her co-workers worked so hard to make always brightened her mood. Especially seeing the costumers happily eating them. As she walked in she saw that only Ryo was working. There was no sight of Darwin.

"Ryo-chan!" Said black haired boy looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Aiyanna! How was school?"

"He, bearable."

"I see, same as always."

"I know. Anyways, where is Da-chan?"

"Oh, he had some extra studying to do for a test tomorrow, so he left a little early."

"I see, being a third year must be hard."

"You have no clue." Ryo sighed and slumped his shoulders. "It's no fun ride, I can tell you that much."

"Great, I'm looking forward to it already."

Ryo laughed. Just as he was about to respond, another costumer walked in. With a wave he left to attend the new guest as Aiyanna decided to get ready and work the register.

She had known Ryo and Darwin for over a year already. She loved visiting the café as a middle schooler. She would come and watch them as they made the drinks and pastries. She would always try to get hired, but she wasn't accepted. At least not until she entered high school. By then, she knew every trick. From how to make drinks, to working the register. Her baking skills were good to. And her co-workers accepted her with open arms.

Darwin was the easiest to warm up to. Being from America made his personality friendlier. He never had a hard time striking up a conversation. Unlike Ryo. Ryo was shy at first. Hardly speaking to her at all. But luckily, she managed to warm up to him too. It helped that she was a regular costumer. Though all that was thanks to Hachiro. He was the one who first brought her to the café. It was her birthday surprise. It made her happy to know that her childhood friend and co-workers were great friends. Sometimes Hachiro would come in and help too. Though now with his Student Council job, he never had time to visit

Time passed fast when she worked. There was never a day when she complained. Well, only when very rude costumers appeared. Ryo and Darwin always managed to take care of them without getting her involved.

Aiyanna looked up at the sound of a jingling bell. A young man walked up to her smiling.

"Hello, sweetie. How are you doing?"

"Uh…good sir…May I get your order?"

"I guess I don't mind since it's someone as pretty as you." He winked and smirked at her.

Just as she was about to say something, a tall looming figure stood behind the young man, causing him to look behind him. Murasakibara stood behind the man, glaring at him. The man sensing the evil aura emanating from Murasakibara turned to Aiyanna and rapidly said, "I'll have a hot chocolate please." And moved to the waiting area.

"Murasakibara-san! What are you doing here?"

He looked behind at the man once more before retuning his gaze to Aiyanna. "Cake.."

"I see. Well which kind would you like?"

"…One of each." Murasakibara said as he looked at all the pastries on display. A blissful look on his face.

"Ok! For here or to go?"

He glanced behind him and then around.

"For here."

"Okay! Just a minute."

Aiyanna called Ryo over and asked him to show Murasakibara to a table. He wasn't happy about it, but after a glare or two, he showed him to a table. After she got everything he asked for, she took it over to him.

"Here you go! Hope you like them."

"…Your cakes are always good…"

Murasakibara turned away and started to eat his cakes. Aiyanna couldn't believe what she heard at first. But after her mind registered what he had said, she smiled.

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun!"

Murasakibara's eyes widened as he looked at her. But she was already on her way back to the register where another costumer patiently waited. Meanwhile Ryo was in the background scowling at Murasakibara. He needed to have a talk with Darwin. A long talk.

* * *

It was closing time, and the only one left in the café was Murasakibara. No matter how much Ryo tried to make him leave, Murasakibara had a talent at ignoring people and getting his way. Ryo decided to give up for the day.

As Aiyanna walked out of the employee room, Murasakibara got up and walked to her.

"Hey Murasakibara-san, going home already?"

Murasakibara had a frown on his face. He looked away for a while and then faced her again.

"Muro-chin said a lady must never walk home alone…"

"…What?"

"…I also came for sweets…"

"…" _Tatsuya-san said what!? _

"Oh no you are not!" Ryo came from behind Aiyanna and glared at Murasakibara. "You are not needed. Go home. I'll walk her home."

Murasakibara glared at him. "No."

"What?!"

"No."

"Now now you two! Calm down! It's okay. I can walk home by myself. No need to worry,"

"But Aiyanna!"

"Ryo, don't you have to go visit someone tonight?"

Ryo looked away.

"Murasakibara-san, there is no need for you to walk me home. I'm fine on my own."

"…But I promised Muro-chin…"

Ryo sighed before looking up at Murasakibara with a determined look.

"Okay, listen up giant! If my Aiyanna doesn't get home safe today. I will hurt you! Got it!?"

"Ryo-chan!"

Murasakibara glared at him but nodded.

"Okay, that settles it."

With some final words of advice, Ryo locked up the store and left. Leaving Murasakibara and Aiyanna outside.

"So…should we get going?" She smiled shyly at him.

With a final nod they set off.

* * *

Walking with Murasakibara was truly weird. He never talked. Every time she tried to make small talk, all he did was nod or grunt. Not to mention that at one point he just walked off leaving her confused. Until he returned with an armful of sweets.

When they did manage to arrive at her house, she was beyond exhausted. As she was about to walk in she was stopped by him. Turning around she came face to face with a lollipop. She stared up at him in confusion.

"For you…"

"Um...thank you!"

With a final pat on her head, he turned and left. Aiyanna stared at his retrieving figure before sighing and walking into her own house. As she prepared herself for sleep, one single thought made its way into her mind.

"_Muro-chin said a lady must never walk home alone_…"

* * *

**So, how is everyone? Having a good day so far?**

**So here we have sweet luck chapter 8. Thank you all who reviewed my story. It makes me happy to read reviews.**

**I would like to thank RomanticKissez** **for their great review. Thanks for pointing out the flaws my story had. Hopefully this chapter helped a bit. your review truly was helpful! And I will be sure to keep it in mind when writing future chapters. **

**And to Vieux** **It is a little hard to write a love story about him when all I know is that he truly loves sweets. But that won't stop me!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and Favorited. I'm very happy!**

**Supix signing off|**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a blissful afternoon like no other. The birds were singing and the sky was a marvelous hue of blue with no clouds in sight. All around, chattering could be heard as students meet up with friends or club members. Indeed, nothing could ever ruin the peaceful moment. Except a young man with black hair and black eyes who stood at the front gate…with a scowl.

Darwin sighed. Looking up at the sky he questioned the gods on his beautiful luck.

Ryo Shou. His co-worker and friend. They didn't go to the same high school, but thanks to their job, they managed to become best friends. He was a nice fellow. He was always polite and didn't talk much. He wasn't the type to go out and party. He was more the stay home and read type of person. Though he does hang out with friends, but he had many times stated that he does better in a small group outing than a big group outing.

Darwin walked up to him, wondering what could be causing his foul mood. But before he could say anything, Ryo looked up at him and simply stated, "We need to talk." And then turned and started to walk away.

Darwin sighed and looked up at the sky, questioning the gods once more before following after his dear friend.

* * *

Ryo and Darwin were sitting in the employee room. It would be a while before their shifted started. Enough time to talk.

"So my dear friend, what has you in such a foul mood?" Darwin asked while smiling.

"That stupid purple giant."

"Of course, why didn't I realize that sooner?"

Darwin honestly couldn't understand what made Ryo angry. Murasakibara had done nothing to him what-so-ever. Yet, here he was, complaining.

"Come on Darwin! How can you trust him so easily?!"

"Well, he hasn't done anything for me to question him."

"He's always hanging around Aiyanna!"

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything!"

Ryo was getting frustrated. How could he not worry?

"Ryo, I understand you worry about Aiyanna, but you can't just keep her away from people. She needs to interact with others too."

"I know! It's just…I'm worried Darwin."

"Worried about what?"

"You know…what if the past repeats itself?"

Darwin's eyes widened. After fully registering what he had said, he glared at Ryo.

"Ryo, listen. The past is the past. Let it be. It won't happen again. Understand?" Darwin's eyes were full of anger. "We** won't** let it happen again." And with that he got up and left.

Ryo stared at his retrieving form before sighing.

"I hope you are right."

* * *

Aiyanna found herself once more in the gym watching the basketball club members play. Why? Simple, Tatsuya had kidnapped (found) her on her way home and dragged (invited) her to watch them play. Though he smiled at her, she couldn't help but feel a shiver pass through her every time she crossed paths with him. She knew he wasn't a bad person, but she still didn't fully trust him. Especially not after what Murasakibara told her.

Saturday had finally rolled in. Once Monday came she would resume her afterschool cleaning duties. According to Hachiro, if she passed one test with a hundred percent, her cleaning duty would be reduced to three days. If she passed three tests with a hundred percent, she would be set free. She didn't know what it would take Murasakibara to be freed, but she had a feeling that it had to do with his snacks. She also had a feeling he would be at it for a while. A long while.

The team where in good spirits these past days. They had managed to pass all their games so far. Aiyanna couldn't help but smile as she saw the members trying their best with smiles on their faces even though it was just practice. If this was how they acted now, she wondered how they were during real matches.

Murasakibara was on the court. He seemed to be focused. He had his hair pulled into a low ponytail. Every time that Aiyanna looked at him, she couldn't help but blush a bit. When she looked over at him once more, he looked at her too. As fast as she could she turned her gaze to another member that was just walking in…late. Her eyes widened as she realized who he was. And then he turned her way. His eyes widened as well as his mind started to put pieces together. He recognized her. Aiyanna's heart stopped as she realized that he still remembered.

"YOU!" They both screamed at each other, gaining the whole court's attention. Aiyanna's face flushed madly. Looking around she realized that everyone was watching her, even Tatsuya. Even Murasakibara. As their eyes locked, she paled. His purple eyes drilled into hers as if asking for an explanation. She couldn't take it. So she did the most logical thing that she could think of. She ran.

* * *

Hachiro was sporting a waist apron. Reason? Since he didn't have anything to do, he had decided to come and help out Ryo and Darwin. Plus he wanted to hang out with Aiyanna a bit. It had been a while. It was a slow day, not much to do. Though it would get busy at random times. Now he was talking to Ryo about the trouble he would encounter and have to deal with as Student Council President. His talk was interrupted by the chime of the doorbell, signaling that someone had come in. Standing in the doorway was a very out of breath Aiyanna.

"A-Ai-chan…are you okay?" Hachiro was shocked. He had never seen her like that.

"I….I…r-ran….here…." She was panting heavily.

"Why did you run?" Darwin asked her as he handed her a glass of water.

Aiyanna drank the whole glass in one go before she responded. "I hate basketball players."

"What?!" All three boys asked in union.

Aiyanna just shook her head as she headed towards the employee room. "I'm going to go get ready."

The boys just stared at her in confusion as she disappeared into the room. They all looked at one another in silence. What had they done to get stuck with a girl like her? They were interrupted once more by the chime of the doorbell as a costumer walked in. Deciding to leave the interrogation until later, they got back to work with attending the coming costumers.

* * *

Aiyanna was putting some new cupcakes on display when the doorbell rang. She looked up to see three high school boys walk up to her. There was one with short brown hair. He seemed to be the smallest. Next was another boy with semi-long black hair and piercings. The tallest had long blond hair that was slid back with a hairband and three piercings in each ear. They smiled and greeted her as they looked at what was on display.

"They all look very delicious." The tallest one said.

"Thank you!" Aiyana smiled brightly at them. "I made them myself. Well, some of them at least."

The three boys looked at one another before smiling back at her. "Well, we would like three strawberry fudge cupcakes please." The tallest one said.

"Sure!" She said as she started to gather what they asked. After paying they all said their goodbyes and left.

Time passed on with nothing else happening. When it came down to closing time, the boys told her to leave it all to them.

"Well, I'm going to the store on the next block okay? I need to buy some stuff."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in a bit." Hachiro told her.

After purchasing some ingredients for baking, she headed outside to wait for Hachiro. As she waited she heard a whistle from behind her. Turning she saw that it was the three high schoolers from before.

"Hello there! Didn't think we'd bump into you again." The blond one told her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to buy some supplies."

"I see…" the teenager looked around only to see that she was alone. "Hey, why don't you join us for a bit? We could go somewhere to have some fun."

"Oh, no that's okay. I'm waiting for someone actually."

"Come on, it'll be fun." The brown haired teen decided to speak up. "Just tell your friend that there was a change of plans."

"A change of what?" All three boys turned to the source of the voice only to see an angry boy of about their age staring them down.

"Hachi-chan! What took you so long?" Aiyanna asked, oblivious to the tension between the three teenagers and Hachiro.

"I bumped into someone on the way here." He said without looking away from the boys.

"Someone?" It was then that Aiyanna saw the two tall teens behind Hachiro. Tatsuya smiled at her as he stood next to Murasakibara.

"Hello Sango-san. We had decided to visit, but apparently you guys had already closed. Sorry."

Aiyanna was shocked as she stared at the two tall teens. All she could do was slowly nod as she turned back to the three high schoolers in front of her.

"What is it that you were saying earlier?" Aiyanna flinched a bit at Hachiro's tone.

_Why does he sound so angry?_

"Well…" the tall blonde male who seemed to be the leader of the group spoke up once more. "We had just invited her out for some fun since we saw that she was all alone."

"But didn't Sango-san say she was waiting for someone?" Tatsuya interjected.

"What does it matter to you anyways?!" This time it was the black haired boy that decided to speak up. He looked irritated. "She can hang out with whoever she wants. So why don't you all just go back from where you came from and let her come with us. After all, she'll have way more fun with us. "He smirked at them.

Aiyanna's eyes widened as it finally dawned on her. These boys were trouble.

"Thanks for your invitation, but I'll have to decline." She said as she slowly tried to step and hide behind Hachiro.

Without warning, one of the boys grabbed on to her hand tightly. No matter how much she tried to pry it off, she couldn't.

"Come on, just give it a try." The boy said.

Hachiro slammed the boys hand away as he glared at him. He grabbed Aiyanna's hand and pushed her behind him. Tatsuya moved and motioned her to stay close behind him. He didn't like the three high school teens in front of them at all.

Before the teens could protest, they felt a shiver run down their spine and a tall figure loomed over them.

"Leave…or I'll crush you." Murasakibara glared at them.

Without another word, they ran off. Aiyanna sighed. Thank god it was over. Or so she thought.

"You need to be more careful Aiyanna!" Hachiro turned on her. "What if we hadn't come in time!?"

"…I'm sorry…I didn't know…" How could she had known they were bad news? Hachiro had all the right to be mad, she knew that much. But she wasn't at fault either. All she had done was buy some supplies at the store. That was all.

All of a sudden she felt a large hand on her head. Looking up in fear she saw that is was only Murasakibara. He stared at her with a soft look in his eyes as he patted her head.

Tatsuya smiled as he looked at the two before turning to a still slightly fuming Hachiro. "Well, it's not like it was her fault Hasaki-san."

"I know…it's just that she always has me worrying one way or another!" He sighed. "You can't leave the idiot alone!"

"Hey! I heard that!" She glared at him.

"Good! Why don't you learn your lesson already?!"

Tatsuya just laughed at their interaction. After a few minutes more of arguing they decided to head home. Surprisingly for Aiyanna all three males decided to walk her home. Throughout the whole walk home, Murasakibara took it upon himself to feed Aiyanna. Something that surprised Tatsuya a lot. Apparently the giant wasn't fond of sharing his sweets. By the time she arrived home, she was beyond tired. Sleep claimed her right away.

* * *

**So, here is chapter 9. I feel a little iffy with this chapter, but oh well. Hopefully you like it. BTW for those who may have been confused, the words in the parenthesis are actually what happened. Aiyanna just has a weird imagination. **

**Please review if you can/wish.**

**Supix signing off|**


End file.
